1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories used with plows (e.g., snow plows) and graders. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device for handling replaceable plates, such as cutting edges and wear plates, used on the blades of plows and graders. The present invention also concerns the improved method of installing the replaceable plates.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The blade of a plow or grader is typically provided with at least one replaceable plate for improving the cutting and/or plowing action of the blade and for increasing the life span of the blade. It is common to utilize a dual plate arrangement, which often includes a cutting edge secured against the lower margin of the front face of the blade and a wear plate secured over the cutting edge. The cutting edge projects downwardly below the lower margin of the blade and is customarily formed of a hard material, such as tungsten carbide. The wear plate is designed to cooperate with the cutting edge in improving blade operation and durability. Particularly, the wear plate and cutting edge are preferably coextensive, with the wear plate being superimposed over the cutting edge. The wear plate is preferably formed of a stronger, more durable material (e.g., standard carbon steel) than the cutting edge. That is to say, the cutting edge is typically formed of a brittle albeit hard material, and the wear plate is consequently designed to absorb the impact loads created as the blade encounters objects, such as rocks or other debris located on a roadway.
It will be appreciated that replacement plates extend across the entire blade and are consequently relatively long, even when divided into several sections arranged end-to-end across the front of the blade. For example, a typical plow blade and the replacement plates used thereon will be approximately twelve feet long (measured from side to side). The plates are consequently unwieldy and heavy. Moreover, replacement of the plates traditionally involves two workers manually holding the plate off of the ground and moving the plate until the attachment holes in the plate align with the corresponding attachment holes defined in the blade, while a third worker inserts bolts through the aligned attachment holes. It will also be appreciated that conventional replacement plates will often weigh in excess of one hundred pounds. Thus, the conventional system for replacing the plates used on the blade of a grader or plow is laborious, difficult and expensive.